


Cauchemars d'enfants

by Cilou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilou/pseuds/Cilou
Summary: Quinze ans après la nomination de Jack en tant que Gardien, les Cinq Légendes assistent à un problème d'ordre planétaire : la nuit, les enfants du monde entier se lèvent et sortent de chez eux, appelant une mère qui n'est pas la leur. Ceux qui ont été pris dorment, mais ne rêvent plus ; en journée, ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes. Certains adultes vont jusqu'à dire qu'on les a remplacés. Personne ne sait par qui, personne ne sait comment : les lumières sur le Globe ne s'éteignent même pas et, si tout porte à croire que Pitch est là-dessous, la manière dont il procède et l'endroit où il se cache restent inconnus de tous.Accompagnés de Harold Haddock, chef du village viking de Beurk et de son dragon Krokmou, Jack, Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée devront alors faire face à une menace plus grande que jamais : l'agencement terrifiant d'un nouveau Moyen-Âge.





	1. Menace

**Author's Note:**

> _« Chaque fois qu'un homme défend un idéal, ou une action pour améliorer le sort des autres ou s'élever contre une injustice, il envoie dès lors une petite vague d'espoir. »_   
>  _– Robert Fitzgerald Kennedy_

« Harold, non. C'est de la folie !

Tels sont les mots d'Astrid. Ses sourcils inclinés, son regard inquiet traduisent son anxiété. Quelque chose, au fond d'elle, souffle que son ami ne l'écoutera pas cette fois.

– Je dois y aller, répond celui-ci en baissant les yeux. « Un chef protège les siens ». Je… j'partirai pas longtemps, un mois, deux au maximum, je ferai au plus vite…  
– Attends, il y a sûrement un autre moyen, on… On s'est jamais aventuré au-delà des villages qui sont à plus de trois jours de Beurk en vol de dragon. Comment veux-tu retrouver ton chemin si tu pars carrément dans un autre pays ? Que tu trouves de l'aide ailleurs ou pas ne changera rien à la situation du village si tu ne reviens pas, non, on va trouver autre chose. Il y a forcément une autre solution.

Harold passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains, se gratte un peu cette tête qu'il a du mal à garder haute.

Cela fait une semaine que le village de Beurk est frappé par une menace dont les habitants ignorent tout. Harold doute même que Stoïk ait jamais été confronté de son vivant à une situation pareille : un à un, les enfants des villageois ont brusquement changé d'attitude, au point que leurs parents ne parviennent plus à les reconnaître – certains prétendent même qu'on les a remplacés. Leurs arguments ? D'abord, leur comportement trop différent de celui qu'ils ont d'habitude : les jeunes ne rient plus, ne chantent plus, ne rêvent plus, deviennent vite insolents et agressifs dès que le moindre geste de leurs parents ne va pas dans leur sens ; leurs yeux semblent plus vides qu'avant, plus froids, plus durs ; et, preuve ultime pour les partisans de la théorie des « enfants remplacés », chacun refuse catégoriquement de quitter, même pour se laver, une petite branche d'arbre qui ne s'assèche pas.

Les adultes n'en dorment plus. Se disputent. Rejettent la faute sur les autres. La situation est intenable et rien, ni les autres villages frappés du même problème, ni les livres qu'ils ont lus, relus, re-relus sans jamais trouver la moindre solution, ne leur a apporté de remède quelconque. Le viking doit partir, ils le savent tous deux.

– Écoute, Astrid. Je… Je sais que c'est dangereux, que c'est risqué, mais l'aide que pourraient nous apporter les pays voisins est notre seule et dernière chance. Ce mal ne peut pas frapper toute la Terre, je devrais bien trouver quelqu'un capable de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'on doit faire pour y remédier. C'est mon rôle d'aller chercher de l'aide, non ?  
– Et si tu te perds ? le ton d'Astrid est accusateur. Que va devenir Beurk si tu ne reviens pas ?  
– Il faut prendre le risque, de toute façon. Et puis, je serai pas tout seul ! Avec mon sens de l'orientation hyper-développé et le système d'écholocalisation de Krokmou, on a de grandes chances de revenir en vie, pas trop tard, et avec de l'aide de préférence. Pendant ce temps, je… Je te confie Beurk. »

Cette dernière phrase confirme son départ imminent.

Les yeux bleus d'Astrid luisent de larmes inquiètes. Elle s'avance, le serre dans ses bras, d'une étreinte assez forte pour témoigner de son appréhension. Bien qu'il ait déjà prouvé maintes fois sa débrouillardise et son habileté, Harold a rarement été entièrement seul lors de ses aventures et Astrid n'est pas sûre de bien agir en ne l'accompagnant pas.

« Allez… faut que j'y aille, rappelle le jeune homme, quelques regrets dans la voix. À dans deux mois ! »

Et il s'en va en trottinant, parce qu'il a besoin de prétendre prendre les choses à la légère pour alléger ses fardeaux.

« Tu as soixante-et-un jours pour rentrer à Beurk ! » lui hurle-t-elle sur le même ton, alors même qu'elle essuie ses larmes.


	2. La fin du rêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Lutte ! Rallume cette lumière qui s'est éteinte. »_   
>  _– Dylan Thomas_

La nuit est fraîche dans la ville de Burgess. Jack Frost n'entend que le souffle du vent qui s'infiltre dans les feuilles des arbres, les clapotis de l'eau dans les fontaines, les quelques hululements de rapaces diurnes, le fracas, sur le sol, de poubelles renversées par les chats de gouttière. L'activité humaine ne fait plus aucun bruit.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait dire que ce garçon aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un simple sweat, d'un pantalon en toile, pieds nus même, rompt complètement avec la tranquillité qui transparaît aux alentours. Ses orteils dénudés ne font pas ce qu'ils auraient dû faire ; non contents de pouvoir marcher sur les dalles grises des ruelles, ils maintiennent Jack en équilibre sur une ligne téléphonique et sont percutés, de temps à autres, par un écureuil doré et un faon de glace qui jouent l'un avec l'autre.

Peu loin de son épaule droite vole aussi une petite créature aux ailes de libellule, aux plumes de colibri et au visage de fille. Jack échange régulièrement des regards espiègles avec elle, quand les animaux de sable et de glace se chamaillent comme deux frères en manque d'action. Le garçon ne sait pas que la scène évoque à la fée les disputes régulières qu'il entretient avec un lapin bleu.

« Il serait temps de rentrer, déclare-t-il en lui adressant un léger clin d’œil. Fée risque de s'inquiéter, si tu ne reviens pas ; on va pas la laisser paniquer, quand même ? »

L'expression malicieuse du bébé-Fée le fait rire et Jack saute du câble, rattrapé par le vent. C'est presque à regret qu'il laisse derrière lui la créature sablée. Il en suit tous les soirs. Ça l'apaise.

Comme d'habitude quand il rentre, il choisit quand même l'un des rayons pétillants qui sillonnent la ville, les alentours, le monde entier. C'est le marchand de sable qui les a créés et Jack adore ce genre de spectacle que peu d'autres peuvent voir.

Le rayon le mène jusqu'à la fenêtre du troisième étage d'un immeuble de quatre. Mais quand il entre dans la chambre du garçon qui y vit, l'Esprit fronce les sourcils, plisse les eux. Le sable n'y est pas.

Comme si une force obscure l'empêchait de franchir la fenêtre pourtant ouverte de cette petite pièce, le rayon doré s'arrête subitement à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, laissant plongée dans le noir la chambre de l'enfant endormi. Plus troublant encore, et pourtant pas moins inquiétant, il n'y a pas non plus la moindre trace de cauchemar ; au-dessus de la tête du garçon ne se trouve ni sable jaune, ni sable noir, et s'il a les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière, Jack ne peut s'y tromper : cet enfant ne rêve pas.

L'échange de regard qu'il a avec la fée lui signale qu'elle a compris, et c'est gagné par l'inquiétude que Jack sort de la chambre. Il doit vérifier le cas des autres jeunes. Tel est son rôle de Gardien.

Les trois premiers qu'il part veiller présentent le même problème. De plus en plus inquiet, Jack s'apprête à partir le plus rapidement possible chercher du renfort, mais s'arrête en plein vol et souffle :

« Naama ! »

Puis, s'adressant à son amie volante :

« Quenotte, il faut que tu ailles prévenir les autres. Fais le plus vite que tu peux ; s'il te plaît, dis-leur de venir directement à Burgess. On a un problème. »

Quenotte hoche furtivement la tête, lui tourne le dos, s'envole vers le Pôle aussi rapidement que le permettent ses quatre petites ailes.

Le Gardien, quant à lui, se dirige hâtivement vers une maison en briques dont la boîte aux lettres annonce le nom des propriétaires, « Jamie et Noa Bennett ». Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que le sable des rêves rentre bien dans la petite chambre qui se trouve au premier étage, le garçon pousse un long soupir ; dire qu'il est soulagé serait un euphémisme, pourtant son léger apaisement est vite balayé quand il se rend compte que la fillette qui y loge est debout, face à sa fenêtre ouverte.

« Naama ! s'exclame-t-il en s'envolant vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la mener vers son lit encore recouvert de sable, surpris que la petite aux cheveux noirs se débatte avec tant de véhémence. Naama, tu m'entends ?  
– Maman, lui donne-t-elle en guise de réponse, la voix absente. Je veux voir ma maman !  
– Ta maman est en bas en train de dormir, Naama, répond Jack en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique alors qu'elle combine toutes ses forces de petite fille pour se diriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
– Non, décline la fillette de trois ans. Ma maman est là-bas. Ma maman m'appelle, elle veut que j'aille la voir. Je veux voir ma maman !  
– Je vais la chercher, si tu veux, propose-t-il d'une voix particulièrement tendue – son cœur bat la chamade. Reste là pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

A peine l'a-t-il lâchée qu'elle saute de son lit pour aller à sa fenêtre.

– Naama !

Il doit la tirer en arrière avec force pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Possédée, elle semble possédée ; en tout cas, une force étrange semble l'appeler et Jack en ignore tout. Cela lui glace le sang.

– Je vais chercher ta mère, décide-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ne bouge pas ! »

Et, pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre en son absence, le jeune homme bouche la fenêtre d'un immense bloc de glace. Il dévale les escaliers, entre dans la chambre des parents en fracassant la porte. Les adultes s'éveillent en sursaut.

« Jack ? s'étonnent en chœur les deux trentenaires abasourdis.  
– Naama a un problème, les informe-t-il sans se préoccuper de les réveiller en douceur ou pas. Noa, poursuit-il en se tournant vers la jeune mère métissée, il faut absolument que tu montes. C'est urgent ! »

Et, sans attendre la moindre réponse, l'Esprit vole de nouveau vers la chambre de la petite fille – elle frappe la paroi glacée qui l'empêche de sortir. A peine a-t-il le temps d'entrer dans la pièce que Noa le dépasse, courant vers sa fille qui, pour la première fois, détourne la tête de l'extérieur.

« Naama ! s'exclame la femme en s'agenouillant face à son enfant, serrant son petit corps contre sa poitrine, dans laquelle tambourine son cœur affolé.  
– Maman, répond la fillette en reprenant ses esprits, visiblement peu consciente de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Tu es là, sourit-elle innocemment.  
– Je suis là, Naama. N'aie plus peur, je suis là.  
– Mais j'ai pas peur !  
– Eh bien moi, j'ai eu peur, concède la plus âgée en tentant de retenir les larmes de panique qui menacent de couler.  
– Ah bon ? Bah, t'as qu'à demander à Jack Frost alors, il va te protéger comme papa quand il était petit ! »

Se souvenant soudainement du sonneur d'alarme que sa terreur avait failli lui faire oublier, Noa détourne le regard de sa fille ; mais le garçon aux cheveux blancs a disparu. La chambre n'a gardé aucune trace de son passage, si ce ne sont les flaques d'eau sur le tapis. Ses lèvres rosées sourient légèrement et elle sent les deux bras de son mari les enlacer, elle et leur fille, plongeant sa tête au creux des épaules de la plus jeune. Au long bâillement enfantin qui suit cette étreinte, les parents décident d'un commun accord de remettre à plus tard les questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et redescendent l'escalier en laissant Naama se rendormir dans leur lit.

***  
« Viens par là, petite mouflette, murmure Bunny à une petite fille rousse, qui tente d'avancer vers le portail de son jardin.  
– Je veux maman, proteste l'enfant.  
– Oui, on va la chercher ta maman, souffle le lapin de Pâques en essayant de concentrer toute sa patience pour ne pas céder à l'affolement auquel ils sont tous confrontés. Suis-moi, je vais t'emmener près d'elle.  
– C'est pas vrai. Tu mens, l'accuse la fillette. Maman est de l'autre côté. »

***  
« MAMAN, JE VEUX MA MAMAAAAAAN ! hurlent deux jumeaux dans les bras de Nord, qui vient de les empoigner afin de les ramener, de force, dans leur maison. MAMAAAAAAN !  
– Alessandro, Carl ! s'écrie une femme en sortant, vêtue d'un peignoir, de la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Tandis qu'elle court pour les enserrer et sécher leurs larmes, Nord les repose à terre, glisse deux cannes à sucre dans chaque poche de leurs pyjamas. Il reste silencieux, son visage est fermé. C'est aussi peu normal que la situation de la ville.

***  
« Andrea, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne tendrement Abigail, jeune mère célibataire de vingt-trois ans en sortant de son lit, à moitié nue, sans avoir pris le temps de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un haut de pyjama tant l'inquiétude que lui vaut la présence de sa fille de quatre ans dans sa chambre est intense. « Andrea ! »

Ce n'est que quand elle s'approche pour caresser les cheveux châtains de sa fille qu'Abigail se rend compte que celle-ci, bien qu'elle fût sortie de son lit, dort à poings fermés.

En souriant légèrement à la fillette qu'il a endormie pour arrêter qu'elle lutte, Sab leur tourne le dos et sort de leur appartement.

***  
« T'es pas notre maman, remarque calmement un garçonnet blond dont la main se trouve dans celle de Fée, laquelle tient aussi celle de sa sœur de sept ans.  
– Non, concède la femme. Mais je vais vous emmener près d'elle.  
– C'est vrai ? demande la fille d'une voix remplie d'espoir.  
– Mais je crois qu'elle est dehors, pourtant, poursuit son frère en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Moi, je sais que votre mère est dans sa chambre et qu'elle sera très contente de vous faire un câlin. Où est-ce qu'elle dort ?  
– À droite du couloir, madame. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Tandis que Fée et le garçon suivent la petite fille, elle sautille dans ledit couloir et ouvre une porte derrière laquelle ils aperçoivent un lit double. Réveillées par le bruit, deux femmes complètement décoiffées par leurs oreillers lèvent leur buste du matelas, juste avant que les enfants sautent sur le lit en écrasant leurs jambes.

« Les enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonnent-elles d'une même voix.  
– On a peur, répond tranquillement le plus jeune tandis que les deux mères leur dégagent la couette afin qu'ils se glissent entre elles, bien au chaud et protégés de tout.  
– Peur ? De quoi, trésor ? s'inquiète leur mère dont les yeux vert émeraude brillent d'amour pour eux.  
– J'sais plus, avoue le petit. C'est pas grave, on peut dormir avec vous ? »

Pendant que son cadet fait les yeux doux aux femmes, la petite fille qui a fait tant confiance à la femme-colibri tourne vers elle un regard malicieux et murmure du bout des lèvres :

« Merci, madame... »


	3. Décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Les ténèbres cachent l'événement futur. »_   
>  _– Théognis de Mégare_

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a rien vu ?

C'est Jack qui a posé la question. Dans la pièce du Pôle qui abrite le Globe, les cinq Gardiens se sont réunis dès l'aube qui a suivi leur intervention auprès des enfants de Burgess. Le comportement qu'ils ont eu est loin de ressembler à celui qu'ils auraient dû avoir ; et le plus inquiétant reste leur étrange attirance pour cet endroit qu'ils avaient tous voulu rejoindre et où étaient apparemment censées se trouver leurs mères respectives. Jamais, depuis que l'homme de la Lune les avait sacrés Gardiens, ils n'avaient été confrontés à une telle situation. Même l'époque du Moyen-Âge n'aurait pas pu rivaliser.

– Parce que… Parce que les lumières ne s'éteignent pas anormalement », répond Bunny en formulant ce qu'ils savent tous.

C'est vrai. Chaque jour, sur le Globe, des lumières s'éteignent pour en laisser apparaître d'autres : cela signifie juste qu'un enfant devient adolescent et fait un pas supplémentaire vers l'âge adulte en arrêtant de croire aux rêves qui le bercent depuis sa naissance. C'est habituel, quotidien. La situation est bien différente de la dernière fois que Pitch s'en est pris aux rêves, lors de laquelle les lumières se sont éteintes à une vitesse affolante. Là, alors que tout semblait ordinaire, comment auraient-ils pu deviner qu'une catastrophe était en train de se dérouler ?

Tandis qu'ils poursuivent leur réflexion, Sab commence à s'agiter, cherchant à attirer leur attention sur les formes sablées qui apparaissent au-dessus de sa tête. D'abord un lit vide et défait, ensuite un oreiller suivi d'une image de sable et l'étrange rébus se termine par une silhouette longiligne dont seule la forme hérissée des cheveux dévoile l'identité.

« Pitch ne pourrait pas être à l'origine de leur comportement, déclare Jack en comprenant où Sab veut en venir. Son domaine, c'est la peur ; mais les enfants n'avaient pas peur hier. Enfin… Pas avant d'être réveillés. »

Tandis que le Marchand de Sable s'apprête à poursuivre l'explication de son hypothèse, un rayon de Lune particulièrement illuminé malgré le Soleil qui se lève s'infiltre dans la pièce et les cinq Légendes lèvent la tête. Pour la première fois depuis la nomination de Jack en tant que Gardien, l'homme de la Lune s'apprête à parler.

Tout comme lors de la dernière intervention du petit homme, l'ombre imposante de Pitch se dessine dans le faisceau lumineux et les amis échangent un regard inquiet. Alors qu'ils pensent le dessin terminé, une autre silhouette rejoint celle de Pitch : ils ne la reconnaissent pas. Ce n'est qu'une ombre féminine, dont ils n'ont jamais vu le corps.

« Mon ami, commence Nord en tournant les yeux vers la Lune. Qui est-ce ? »

Mais leur interlocuteur ne leur indique rien de plus et rapidement, les ombres s'effacent en même temps que le rayon de lumière.

« Attends attends attends, intervient le Lapin de Pâques en sautant pour fixer la Lune. Tu peux pas partir comme ça, c'est qui cette femme ? Eh, reviens !

Mais il est déjà parti.

– L'homme de la Lune ignore son identité, répond à sa place le père Noël avec son fort accent Russe. Il sait seulement que Pitch est accompagné cette fois-ci.  
– Mais, s'il est accompagné… hésite Jack. C'est qu'il est plus fort, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous aide pas ?  
– L'homme de la Lune fait probablement ce qu'il peut, rétorque Fée d'une voix douce. Il nous a dit ce qu'il savait, à nous de creuser de notre côté…  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'explique le Gardien avec un léger embarras. L'homme de la Lune m'a choisi pour vous aider lors du dernier retour de Pitch ; s'il est encore plus fort cette fois-ci que la fois dernière, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne choisit pas un sixième Gardien ?

La question a le mérite d'être logique et Bunny prend de nouveau part à la conversation pour répondre :

– Parce que la dernière fois, il a jugé qu'on avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant, il doit penser qu'on a suffisamment de ressources pour se débrouiller sans être accompagné d'un sixième Gardien : et si l'homme de la Lune a suffisamment confiance en nous pour ça, faut arrêter de se faire de la bile pour rien ! Allez ! Tout le monde dehors, on va bien finir par trouver qui est cette fille et leur botter le derrière, à elle et à Pitch, comme on l'a toujours fait !

Tous se mettent à sourire devant l'engouement du Gardien de l'Espoir.

– Bunny a raison ! approuve Nord, décidé. Pour résoudre un problème, nous devons : trouver sa source ! Tous les enfants se dirigeaient vers l'Ouest ; nous aurons sûrement plus d'informations là-bas.  
– Euh, le coupe Jack, je voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais comment on fait pour trouver quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu hier et qui s'est probablement déplacé pendant la nuit ? »

Alors que Bunny s'apprête à arguer que rester au Pôle à attendre que la solution leur parvienne par magie n'est pas une solution, Sab fait apparaître un léopard au-dessus de sa tête et Jack comprend avant les autres :

« Naama ! »


	4. Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« C'est au cœur des ténèbres que l'homme voit le mieux les étoiles »_   
>  _– Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Harold est arrivé à Burgess depuis dix minutes. Il cherche avec frénésie quelques âmes éveillées au cœur de cette nuit.

Guidé par son ouïe plutôt bien développée pendant qu'il erre dans les ruelles, il ne tarde pas à entendre une voix masculine s'échapper du silence qui règne sur la ville et se dirige vers la maison d'où celle-ci s'échappe. En s'approchant, le viking perçoit non seulement une deuxième voix moins grave que la première, mais aussi quelques bribes de la conversation, surtout les mots de l'homme à la voix grave.

Constater qu'il peut comprendre ses paroles alors qu'il est une heure du matin, même si la baie vitrée derrière laquelle ils discutent est ouverte, trouble le garçon qui fronce les sourcils : il n'a apparemment pas la discrétion dans ses gênes et Harold se demande pourquoi aucun voisin n'est pas déjà venu se plaindre.

« Nous avons besoin d'elle, Jamie, soupire le jeune homme. On peut pas trouver la source de cette menace si ce n'est pas un enfant qui nous y mène. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, le moindre truc qui cherche à toucher à un seul cheveu de Naama, je te promets que je lui fais sa peau.  
– Je te fais confiance, Jack, déclare l'autre avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix. Je te fais confiance et Noa aussi. Mais c'est ma fille que vous voulez mettre en danger, là. On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il arrive aux enfants qui disparaissent à cet endroit où vous voulez qu'elle vous mène, il suffirait peut-être qu'elle échappe quelques secondes à votre surveillance pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Je peux pas laisser faire ça.  
– Alors viens avec nous, propose l'autre. Ça fera une surveillance en plus, et si Noa n'est pas rassurée elle peut venir aussi. Il n'arrivera rien à Naama cette nuit, Jamie… Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Le lourd soupir que pousse ledit Jamie semble conclure la discussion puisque l'un des deux interlocuteurs, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche bleu qui met en valeur sa peau pâle, ses yeux céruléens et ses cheveux blancs, sort de la maison en passant par la baie. Harold peut l'identifier comme étant Jack quand celui-ci déclare, de sa voix grave, qu'il part chercher ceux qu'il nomme « les autres » ; quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon en sweat prend une impulsion et s'envole, sans dragon ni uniforme ni rien pour le justifier, en direction du Nord.

« Comment il a fait ça ? est la première phrase qui sort de la bouche de Harold au moment où le deuxième garçon – qui est plutôt un homme, et même largement plus âgé que Jack malgré leur différence de voix –, Jamie par déduction, sort de sa propre demeure pour le regarder s'éloigner. 

Surpris par la question du viking, son apparence et le dragon à ses côtés, le père de famille sursaute.

– Qui êtes-vous ? l'interroge-t-il sans répondre à sa première question.  
– Pardon. Je m'appelle Harold Haddock, chef du village viking de Beurk, à quatre jours du Vinland à dos de dragon. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour aider mon village. La totalité de nos enfants a brusquement changé de comportement en moins de quatre jours et nous avons besoin d'aide pour comprendre et régler le problème.  
– Monsieur, sauf votre respect, nous sommes en deux-mille vingt. Les vikings n'existent plus et plus personne n'appelle le Groenland « Vinland » depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Harold balaie ces phrases d'un geste de la main.

– Peut-être. Honnêtement, vos villages relèvent pour moi du domaine de la science-fiction – et même avec toute la créativité des villages vikings qui entourent le mien, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un tel monde –, mais j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions à ce propos parce que la priorité est ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune réponse qui expliquerait comment nos deux modes de vie se sont retrouvés si proches l'un de l'autre sans que quiconque en ait conscience, mais le devoir d'un chef est de protéger les siens et pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin d'aide et de comprendre. Les réponses à nos questions viendront peut-être plus tard ; mais aujourd'hui l'urgence n'est pas là. »

Jamie le jauge du regard durant plusieurs secondes avant d'acquiescer en soupirant, admettant en son for intérieur que le viking face à lui a indéniablement raison. Il sait déjà que la mystérieuse menace pesant sur les enfants touche le monde entier ; mais si même des vikings dont personne n'a plus soupçonné l'existence depuis des siècles constatent, eux aussi, un problème touchant leurs progénitures, la menace prend une ampleur plus imposante encore que ce qu'il aurait cru : et Naama est en danger, plus que jamais.

« Avez-vous vu le garçon avec lequel je conversais tout à l'heure ? le questionne l'Américain, en raison de l'étonnement premier dont a fait preuve Harold avant de se présenter.  
– Oui.  
– C'est Jack Frost, une des Cinq Légendes dont le rôle, pour faire court, est de protéger les enfants. Il saura vous en dire plus que moi sur la situation mondiale. Si c'est de l'aide que vous voulez, c'est auprès des Légendes que vous en aurez.

Harold note ces informations dans un coin de sa tête.

– Où est-ce qu'il est allé ?  
– Au Pôle Nord, je suppose. Vous pouvez rester chez moi le temps qu'il revienne, mais les questions que vous voulez lui poser devront attendre demain, les enfants de Burgess ne devraient pas tarder à s'agiter pour rejoindre un endroit que les adultes ignorent et Jack et les autres ont prévu de s'y rendre cette nuit grâce à ma fille. »

Le son légèrement amer de sa voix n'échappe pas au viking, qui ne fait aucun commentaire – il aurait réagi de la même manière, si l'on avait voulu utiliser son propre enfant pour vaincre une entité suffisamment puissante pour contrôler tous ceux de la Terre. Pour seule réponse, il décide de partir le chercher à dos de dragon avant que Jack revienne à Burgess, et promet de les aider dans le combat, si combat il y a.

Alors le chef monte sur Krokmou, qui s'envole et prend le chemin de Jack Frost. Comme toujours, le vent qui fouette son visage fait naître sur ses lèvres un sourire immense. Ça lui permet d'oublier le danger qui effraie tout le monde, surtout les adultes, et Harold se penche sur l'encolure du reptile pour en ressentir la chaleur corporelle.

Il fait suffisamment confiance à la géolocalisation du dragon pour ne servir qu'à gérer, grâce à un mécanisme qu'il a mis en place quelques années plus tôt, les mouvements du tissu qui remplace son aile caudale endommagée. C'est entièrement grâce à Krokmou qu'au bout de vingt minutes de vol seulement, Harold est capable de discerner une masse de cheveux blancs et, un peu plus tard, tout le corps du garçon qui vole en sweat dans cette nuit glacée de printemps.

« Monsieur ! s'écrie le dragonnier, mais l'adolescent ne se retourne pas. Monsieur !… Hey, Jack Frost ! »

En entendant son nom, l'Esprit s'arrête net ; Krokmou doit freiner un maximum pour ne pas le percuter. Bien qu'ils soient dans l'air, Jack a l'air de trébucher et cherche vainement de quoi se maintenir debout, surpris qu'un homme aux allures de viking, chevauchant un dragon, connaisse son nom et puisse le voir.

« Tu peux me voir ? s'étonne-t-il d'ailleurs, la stupeur se lisant clairement sur son visage.  
– Ben… Apparemment, remarque le jeune adulte en haussant un sourcil, s'étant peu attendu à une question pareille.  
– Mais t'as quel âge ?  
– Euh… Vingt-deux ans, c'est quoi cette question ?  
– Non, rien… rétorque l'Esprit en secouant la tête pour faire partir son trouble. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Bah… Savoir ce qu'il se passe, d'abord, propose Harold qui n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de la surprise du garçon volant. Je m'appelle Harold Haddock, chef de Beurk, un village viking pas loin du « Groenland ». En moins d'une semaine, tous les enfants du village se sont mis à avoir un comportement qui ne leur ressemblait pas et les villageois paniquent de plus en plus. Ton ami m'a dit qu'tu pourrais m'apporter certaines informations, alors me voilà… réexplique-t-il en prenant exemple sur son tutoiement pour faire de même, le tout facilité par l'allure juvénile du garçon qui doit être plus jeune que lui.  
– Est-ce qu'ils rêvent ?  
– Hein ?

La pertinence de sa réponse est époustouflante.

– Les gosses de ton village… Ils rêvent, la nuit ?  
– Bah… J'en sais rien, non, je pense pas, répond Harold en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Généralement c'est pas la nuit qu'on rêve, donc je suppose que non. Ta question est assez étrange, en fait.

Jack le regarde comme s'il se fichait de lui. Il est désemparé, complètement déstabilisé, il-ne-comprend-rien. Finalement il cligne des yeux, passe la main sur son front, soupire.

– … Ouais, pardon, je pensais… Écoute… Je vais pas pouvoir t'aider ce soir. Mais j'te jure qu'on réfléchira dès demain à ce qu'il se passe dans son village. Tu peux retourner voir Jamie, pour qu'il te prête un lit. On se revoit demain. »

Et Jack s'en va.


	5. Envoûtés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Nous ne pouvons, ni ne pourrons atteindre les sommets éclairés sans traverser les profondeurs obscures. »_   
>  _– Khalil Gibran_

« Elle me dit que je dois la retrouver dans un endroit avec des arbres grands et très feuillus, explique Naama d'une petit voix, à vingt-trois heures, blottie dans les bras de Fée.

Les autres hommes sont autour d'elles et Noa est adossée sur la porte close de sa chambre. Ils ont bien essayé de faire parler Naama quand elle était dans ses bras, mais la petite n'entendait rien. La présence de sa mère peu loin d'elle semblait néanmoins l'empêcher de vouloir rejoindre sa fenêtre fermée.

« Il y a un petit point d'eau pas très loin de là où elle est et elle m'attend. »

Au fur et à mesure que l'enfant décrit le paysage, la boule à neige qu'elle a dans les mains prend l'image de ses dires, sous le regard attentif des adultes présents dans la pièce.

« C'est un endroit avec beaucoup de brume et il y a plein de fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui poussent partout. »

Les flocons à l'intérieur de la boule de verre commencent à s'agiter et l'objet brille légèrement. Naama a beau trembler comme une feuille emportée par la tempête, elle se croit tellement capable d'aider les Légendes dans leur quête que cela fonctionne. Sa description du lieu sera bientôt suffisamment détaillée pour qu'ils actionnent leur moyen de transport et viennent à bout de leur introuvable ennemie : c'est bientôt fini et ça les rassure tous.

« Elle parle aussi d'une ancienne cabane où on va pouvoir jouer. »

Dès que ladite cabane apparaît au centre de la boule, quelques paillettes viennent envelopper cette dernière qui se met à briller de mille feux. Tandis que Naama, en voulant arrêter d'entendre cette voix maintenant qu'elle a réussi à activer la boule à neige, se bouche en vain les oreilles tout en se blottissant davantage contre la poitrine de Fée, Harold a quelques secondes pour voir un portail s'ouvrir devant Jack et celui-ci ne tarde pas à le franchir. Une très légère hésitation saisit le viking ; mais en voyant Noa se précipiter vers Naama, Jamie envelopper de ses bras sa femme et son enfant, il avance avec Krokmou vers le portail ouvert. Ils en sont aspirés.

Le lieu dans lequel ils parviennent correspond en tous points à celui décrit par la fillette, mais aucun d'entre eux ne peut le constater ; à peine sont-ils arrivés qu'ils aperçoivent une femme d'une extrême pâleur qui tient entre ses mains la plume d'un corbeau. Sans réfléchir, comptant sur l'effet de surprise, Bunny ouvre le combat en envoyant sur elle son boomerang, vite suivi par les fées qui utilisent leur bec pour la piquer, de Sab qui la fait tomber en saisissant sa cheville avec une corde sablée, de Nord qui brandit son sabre, de Jack qui projette au-dessus d'elle divers pics de glace et de Krokmou qui la percute d'un rayon plasma.

Bien qu'elle remue les lèvres pour chanter la berceuse qu'ils ne peuvent entendre, l'inconnue n'oppose aucune résistance à leur attaque. La seule réaction qu'elle a, si c'en est une, est de changer de forme : au départ pâle aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux blancs, elle devient successivement blonde aux yeux de glace, châtain aux iris océan, rousse aux yeux gris, et même plus tard ses mèches prennent une teinte bleuâtre et une couleur ambrée s'insinue autour de ses pupilles. A chaque offense corporelle qu'ils lui administrent, sa coiffure, ses yeux, son corps et même ses vêtements changent radicalement : mais cette piste est la seule qu'ils obtiennent – à vrai dire, pas grand-chose, puisqu'ils n'ont reconnu aucune de ses formes. Aucune attaque, aucun repli, aucune réaction qui aurait pu montrer qu'elle est consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Et même si certains enfants en cours d'envoûtement avancent encore vers elle, ceux qui se sont déjà faits capturer ne sont pas là.

Pire ; la prétendue ennemie qu'ils combattent n'est pas celle qu'ils cherchent. Elle n'est même pas réelle, en fait ; ce clone n'a pour fonction que de captiver les enfants de Burgess pour les mener ailleurs, et les Gardiens ne doutent pas qu'il doive en exister une pour chaque ville du monde.

Mais ce n'est pas celle qu'ils cherchaient et la seule piste qu'ils ont su trouver se volatilise impunément. Leurs recherches, plutôt que de progresser, n'ont fait que l'inverse.

Ils n'ont plus la moindre piste.


	6. Réapprendre à rêver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Au lieu de se plaindre de l'obscurité, mieux vaut allumer la lumière. »_   
>  _– Confucius_

« Jack… »

Harold, qui vient de monter sur le toit en passant par le fenêtre de la chambre que lui a prêtée Jamie, soupire sa tristesse quand il s'aperçoit que le dénommé ne réagit pas. Il est assis sur le toit depuis déjà deux heures, s'appuie sur son bâton comme pour ne pas s'effondrer, et le viking, dans la maison, était trop hanté par cette image pour faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

« Jack, parle-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Si ce n'est du silence, il n'obtient rien du garçon. Sans s'avouer vaincu, le chef vient s'asseoir assez tristement sur le toit, lui aussi, à un mètre cependant du Gardien, comme n'osant pas trop l'approcher. S'il ne lui parle pas, au moins, Harold veut qu'il sache que quelqu'un est là pour l'écouter. Que quelqu'un l'entend, quelqu'un d'autre que le vent, quelqu'un d'autre que la Lune à laquelle il l'a déjà vu s'adresser. Quelqu'un d'autre. Un humain.

Jack, qui continue de fixer la Lune, ne fait aucun mouvement pour réduire la distance entre eux deux. Il se contente d'être mal. D'être mélancolique.

« Je sais plus… Je sais plus quoi faire, déclare finalement l'Esprit au bout de cinq minutes, d'une voix brisée qui fait mal à Harold tant elle diffère de celle qu'il a habituellement. Je… J'ai souvent tendance à me prendre pour le roi du monde, à m'amuser d'un rien, à me dire que de toute façon le bien gagne toujours et que peu importe le problème, il aura une solution. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que l'amusement était une solution. Que garder ça chez les enfants, ça pourrait les aider à affronter la vie plus tard, que leur bonheur d'enfants saurait venir à bout de leurs problèmes d'adultes. Mais… mais si j'arrive même plus à garder leur amusement alors qu'ils me font exister, si j'arrive plus à les défendre face à deux entités trop maléfiques pour mes flocons, si je sais plus les rendre heureux alors que c'est mon rôle de le faire, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, comment je fais ? »

Le désespoir dans sa voix touche le viking en plein cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Gardien de l'Amusement puisse renfermer autant de questionnements, autant de responsabilités. Plus encore, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir comprendre, mieux qu'il ne comprenait personne, sa douleur, ses questions, ses états d'âme, son mal-être. Se reconnaître en lui, se retrouver, à vingt ans, perdant son père en même temps qu'il se retrouvait brusquement confronté à son devoir de chef. Sa voix profondément bouleversée par les mots que venait de prononcer Jack Frost s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

– J'ai parlé à Jamie, tout à l'heure. Je voulais savoir pourquoi je ne voyais qu'un seul Gardien sur cinq. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à voir les autres et pourquoi rêver la nuit te semblait si naturel alors qu'il n'est jamais venu à l'esprit des vikings de le faire.

Jack passe encore une main sur son visage, il n'a toujours pas élucidé ce mystère. Ça lui a fait énormément de peine de se dire que les villageois de Beurk n'ont jamais rêvé de leur vie.

– Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait croire en vous pour ça, ne pas douter une seule seconde de votre existence, et il m'a présenté chacun d'entre vous. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'au moins une personne croie en vous pour que vous existiez, il m'a parlé de ton histoire, d'il y a quinze ans.

Jack hoche la tête, lui montre qu'il l'écoute, même s'il semble distrait.

– Il m'a dit qu'il était le premier à avoir cru en toi.  
– C'est vrai.  
– T'avais quel âge ?

L'Esprit hausse les sourcils, étonné par la question.

– Trois-cents ans.  
– Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu existais avant que Jamie croie en toi ?

La vue de Jack se brouille et ses épaules s'animent, il ne comprend pas où veut en venir Harold et ça le met mal à l'aise. Il s'est déjà posé la question, s'est dit que l'Homme de la Lune l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce que Jamie croie en lui. Mais… Bunny aurait disparu, ce soir-là, si Jamie n'avait pas gardé foi en le Lapin de Pâques. Alors lui…

– Les vikings connaissent la légende de Jokul Frosti depuis des siècles.

Jack tourne la tête vers lui d'un seul coup. Harold est mortellement sérieux.

– Mais…

Perdu. L'Esprit est complètement perdu.

– Il y a quinze ans, poursuit Harold, j'en avais sept. Et j'ai… J'ai pas tilté avant de te voir combattre cette nuit, mais alors que tout par ici me semble tiré d'une histoire entièrement fictive qu'on aurait inventée pour faire peur aux enfants vikings, tu es le seul élément étranger à ma zone de confort qui me rappelle pourtant que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je te connais, Jack Frost. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de croire aux légendes.

Jack ne répond toujours pas. Cette annonce le bouleverse plus que Harold n'aurait pu le croire. Quoiqu'il le comprend ; c'est toujours ravageur d'apprendre qu'on n'a pas les origines que l'on pensait avoir.

Harold passe une main sur son genou plié.

– Tu n'étais pas invisible quand tu es venu éteindre l'incendie qui a failli ruiner notre archipel. Les enfants t'ont vu faire, certains adultes aussi.

Jack cligne des yeux et Harold retire sa main, semblant se rendre compte du geste qu'il vient de faire. Il rougit légèrement.

– Je te dis ça parce que, si je t'ai reconnu à vingt-deux ans, c'est parce que ta présence a marqué mes souvenirs d'enfance. Tu as réussi ça, Jack, tout seul, et tu réussiras à retrouver cet amusement qui te caractérise. C'est juste que là, tu es confronté à une menace dont tu ignores l'origine, t'es perdu, tu sais pas quoi faire, et elle, elle avance de plus en plus. Mais on trouvera tous ensemble la solution à ce problème. Le bien l'emportera encore sur le reste, le rêve l'emportera encore sur la peur, et si je le sais… C'est parce qu'ils l'ont déjà fait. »

Alors Jack lève vers lui des yeux reconnaissants et un très léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Cela suffit au cœur de Harold pour être soulagé. Bien qu'il manque de tomber du toit en se levant avec probablement un peu trop d'entrain, Harold tend à Jack sa main calleuse et lui propose avec un certain engouement :

« Ça te dirait d'apprendre à voler ?  
– Je sais déjà le faire, rappelle Jack en saisissant sa main pour se lever à son tour.  
– Je sais, répond le viking en haussant un sourcil, semblant lui demander « tu me croyais si bête ? ». Mais, t'as déjà essayé de voler sur le dos d'un dragon ? »

À la mine enfantine qu'arbore Jack, Harold songe qu'il a eu une bonne idée et l'invite à le suivre d'un geste du menton. Après être passés par la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis, ils en franchissent la porte et s'en échappent sur la pointe des pieds, se cognant de temps à autres à des meubles auxquels ils n'ont jamais vraiment prêté d'attention. Jack aurait pu transporter Harold en volant jusqu'au garage, mais l'opération aurait été moins drôle.

Finalement, après s'être probablement formé deux ou trois bleus dans les côtes, le viking atteint la porte du garage et l'ouvre. La grande pièce, ouverte, ressemble en réalité plus à un étable qu'à un lieu pour ranger les voitures, mais Jamie n'a jamais vu la réelle utilité d'ajouter des murs là où rien ne craint ni la pluie, ni la neige, et ce n'est pas le véhicule qui s'en plaint.

Roulé en boule peu loin de la Ford vert pâle des Bennett, Krokmou semble déjà dormir, mais ses oreilles écaillées se redressèrent dès lors qu'il entend le premier pas de Harold dans le garage. Celui-ci sourit en venant gratter son encolure.

« Prêt pour une petite escapade nocturne, mon grand ? On va montrer à ce petit prétentieux ce que c'est que de voler à dos de dragon ! »

Alors que Jack, le sourire sur ses lèvres trahissant son amusement, s'apprête à protester, le dragon passe joyeusement sa grande langue gluante sur le haut du corps de son meilleur ami, qui se met à tenter assez vainement de se débattre.

« Krokmou ! rit celui-ci en essayant de repousser la tête de la créature. Tu sais bien que ça part pas au lavage ! »

Face au spectacle que lui offrent les deux complices, Jack sent l'enthousiasme poindre en lui de nouveau et ne se fait pas prier lorsque le brun, en essuyant son visage d'un revers de la manche, l'invite à monter sur le dos de Krokmou. L'animal à sang froid, dont le corps est presque à la même température que le sien, est doté d'écailles particulièrement douces et Jack s'y sent à l'aise immédiatement. 

« Accroche-toi, ça va secouer ! s'exclame Harold avec un air de défi tandis qu'il glisse son pied métallique dans l'étrier prévu à cet effet, enclenchant ainsi un mécanisme permettant d'écarter le voile rouge qui remplace son aile.  
– C'est une provocation ? fait-il semblant de s'étonner, tout en retenant l'exclamation de surprise qui manque de sortir de ses lèvres quand Krokmou décolle.  
– Non, un conseil ! » rétorque le dragonnier, bien que tout, dans sa voix et dans sa position, valide l'idée de Jack.

Quand le dragon monte en piquet dans le ciel, Jack sent un sourire poindre sur son visage en même temps que le vent vient fouetter ce dernier. Bien qu'il soit dans les airs, l'Esprit doit reconnaître que la sensation est loin d'être comparable à celle de voler par lui-même ; sur le dos de Krokmou, il voit défiler les paysages sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder, et l'air qui lui parvient est moins violent que lorsqu'il vole seul. Le décollage a eu beau être assez brutal, quand la créature parvient au-dessus des fins nuages blanchâtres qui recouvrent la nuit, le voyage devient plus agréable – plus reposant, tant et si bien que Jack allonge son torse près du dos du dragon, laissant dans les nuages le sillon de ses doigts.

« Hey, Jack, l'interpelle Harold.

Un léger grognement lui signifie qu'il l'écoute.

– Regarde plutôt en haut. »

L'Esprit lui obéit par automatisme en s'adossant à Krokmou, ouvrant les yeux vers ce ciel noir qu'il ne regardait plus. Les éclats de la Lune illuminent la laine peu fournie des nuages dans une caresse langoureuse et les étoiles, quand elles sont visibles, brillent intensément. Jack a déjà observé le ciel ; après trois-cents-quinze ans passés à vagabonder de toit en toit et à n'avoir pour unique interlocuteur que l'Homme de la Lune, il eût été stupide de ne pas profiter de la vue.

Pourtant le ciel étoilé lui est devenu si familier, si commun, qu'il a cessé de l'observer. Et là où Harold a l'habitude de regarder avec grand intérêt, Jack ne fait que voir. Deviner, presque, puisqu'il ne lève plus le menton que pour intercepter les aurores boréales de Nord ou discuter avec l'unique habitant du satellite Terrien. Se poser, sur un dragon écailleux et froid, aux côtés d'un garçon singulier qui vit encore dans un village viking au vingt-et-unième siècle, pour prendre le temps de regarder l'Univers, a un certain aspect reposant.

Se lassant pourtant vite du spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux et que, s'il le redécouvre, il a déjà vu, le Gardien de l'Amusement ferme les paupières pour principalement profiter de ce que ce vol à dos de dragon lui fait ressentir. Le ciel n'est pas tant un élément important que la sensation du vent qui vient fouetter son corps, alors que ce n'est pas lui qui vole. 

Jack est sur le dos d'un dragon. Il chevauche une créature ailée en sachant faire exactement la même chose qu'elle, connaît ses techniques de vol, ce système de suivre les diverses brises qui changent de direction, ce ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, ces nuages en-dessous de ses ailes. L'unique différence est que son corps n'est pas aussi actif qu'à son habitude et si cette sensation peut avoir un aspect déroutant au premier abord, ce n'en est que plus reposant : alors il ferme les yeux et redécouvre. Il n'est plus Jack Frost, ce Gardien encore perdu dans son inquiétude, qui a le vent pour principal moyen de transport : non. Il n'est plus qu'un bout d'humain qui, bercé par les écailles d'un dragon en plein vol, redécouvre des plaisirs vitaux aussi simples que celui des caresses du vent la nuit. Un bout d'humain, un bout d'Esprit qui vit les yeux fermés.


	7. Jeu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Choisissez une étoile, ne la quittez pas des yeux. Elle vous fera avancer loin, sans fatigue et sans peine. »_   
>  _– Alexandra David-Néel_

Le Soleil n'est pas levé depuis longtemps lorsque Jack se réveille, le visage brutalement exposé à la lumière.

Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais ce réveil brutal est dû au fait qu'Harold a voulu embêter Krokmou. Pour une fois qu'il s'est réveillé avant lui !

Tous les matins, en général, c'est le dragon qui se réveille d'abord, et qui le pousse à se lever en bavant directement sur son visage. Ça le fait pester à chaque fois, Harold, parce que « ça ne part pas au lavage » ; alors quand le viking se réveille en premier…

Jack croit halluciner quand il voit le garçon se tordre de rire, tourne la tête vers l'animal et comprend ce qui l'amuse autant. Krokmou a eu droit à un réveil-eau-de-la-rivière, il est trempé – et pas d'humeur. Il fait semblant d'aller bouder, attend qu'Harold s'approche, « allez, mon grand, c'était pour rire ! » ; bondit sur lui, enduit de salive ses vêtements en cuir. La bave de Krokmou ne part toujours pas au lavage.

Le réveil était rude mais Jack a le sourire. Il adore la complicité entre Harold et Krokmou, leurs taquineries, leur amitié. Ça réveille en lui ses instincts d'enfant et il n'en faut pas plus au Gardien de l'Amusement pour qu'il retrouve le courage.

« Le premier arrivé à la patinoire de Burgess a gagné, ça vous tente ? propose-t-il et Harold et Krokmou se tournent à l'unisson.  
– Tu te vois faire la course avec un dragon ? le provoque le viking, qui est heureux sans le dire de revoir l'engouement du Gardien.

Celui-là éclate de son rire chaud, un peu enroué, ça fait sourire Harold.

– J'ai déjà battu le lapin, je ferai qu'une bouchée du dragon et du viking ! Allez-y, passez devant. Honneur aux futurs perdants… »

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Krokmou s'élance, Harold sur le dos. Jack rit encore, pousse le sol de son bâton et s'envole à son tour.

 _« Honneur aux futurs perdants. »_ Pff !

« Allez mon grand, on va lui montrer c'est qui le perdant ! » déclare Harold, la bouche près des oreilles du Furie Nocturne, qui hoche la tête et accélère. Ils sourient tous les deux. Quand Harold regarde derrière lui, il ne voit personne et se dit que vraiment, les Gardiens sont tous des crâneurs. _« Honneur aux futurs perdants. »_. Harold serait bien tenté de faire ralentir Krokmou, « pour l'attendre », mais le goût de la victoire est trop présent pour qu'il s'exécute. Il aura bien le temps de faire ça lors des prochaines courses.

Patinoire de Burgess en vue. Krokmou lève la tête, ils échangent un regard malicieux et Harold se laisse tomber dans le vide. Ils attendent, attendent, Krokmou déploie ses ailes, Harold son costume ; et planent. Ils arrivent en même temps à la patinoire, bien que le garçon ait chuté sur la glace qui l'a fait glisser face contre terre jusqu'à l'extrémité, et que le dragon soit assez mal à l'aise sur ce sol sur lequel il n'arrive pas à rester immobile.

Harold rit encore, Krokmou l'accompagne.

« Eh bah, il est rouillé le Gardien, on dirait ! » fait-il en ôtant son masque.

Alors une boule de neige percute son visage.

« Hé !  
– On dirait surtout que le rouillé a plus d'un tour dans son sac, remarque Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Il était caché derrière une statue.

– Graaah ! »

Et ils s'esclaffent à nouveau.

Jack vole négligemment jusqu'à Harold, qui ne s'est pas encore relevé. Il lui propose sa main avec cet air moqueur qu'Harold a presque envie de lui faire manger, et alors que celui-ci plonge sa main dans la sienne, il tire d'un seul coup et Jack lui tombe dessus. Littéralement.

« T'as de la force, remarque l'Esprit qui ne s'est toujours pas défait de sa malice.  
– T'as vu ! »

Un rire un peu nerveux les prend encore et puis s'arrête. Ils ont toujours leur air malin et approchent leurs visages lentement, inéluctablement. Chacun penche la tête dans un sens différent et leurs lèvres s'emboîtent.

Un grand frisson parcourt l'échine d'Harold et c'est sûrement la froideur des lèvres de Jack qui veut ça. Jack, lui, se sent plus tiède et c'est sûrement dû à la chaleur d'Harold. En tout cas ils se sentent étranges.


	8. Mortel

Le premier baiser qu'ils ont échangé a aussi été le dernier. Les heures, les jours qui ont suivi, ils les ont utilisés au profit de leur enquête, au profit des enfants dont ils cherchent la provenance du mal – sans jamais la trouver. L'Homme de la Lune n'a rien appris de plus depuis qu'il sait que le croquemitaine fait partie du complot.

Les journées ont servi à chercher des indices, une quelconque trace de Pitch qui puisse les mettre sur la piste. Ils ont protégé un maximum d'enfants le soir. Et alors que d'autres disparaissent, se trouvent remplacés, les lumières sur le Globe ne s'éteignent pas – pourtant chaque Gardien sent ses forces s'amenuiser. La tension, la frustration, même la peur sont à leur comble.

Jack autant que Harold trouve parfois, durant quelques minutes, quelques secondes, du réconfort en l'autre. En sa présence, comme un soutien. Leurs responsabilités, Jack en tant que Gardien, Harold en tant que chef, sont alors portées par quatre épaules plutôt que deux et ils s'en sentent comme plus forts, rassurés. Alors que Fée, Nord, Bunny et Sab sentent grandir en eux-mêmes la peur instaurée par Pitch et cette figure féminine qu'ils ne connaissent pas, Jack et Harold combattent chacun la peur intérieure de l'autre. En quatre mots, le duo fonctionne bien.

L'attirance, l'amour, grandissent également. Ils se jettent de plus fréquents coups d'yeux, leurs peaux entrent en contact plus souvent qu'auparavant, sans raison particulière. Les taquineries qu'ils se lancent ont comme quelque chose de plus, peut-être dans le fond de leur voix, le fond de leurs pensées, le fond de leur cœur, quelque chose, par exemple, que Bunny et Jack ne partagent pas – alors qu'ils se chamaillent quotidiennement depuis vingt ans.

Mais depuis hier soir, Harold réfléchit. Il pense à des sujets qu'il n'apprécie pas trop, qui lui font un peu mal, il essaie de les oublier mais ils reviennent tout le temps. Il a mal dormi cette nuit. Les autres nuits aussi, d'ailleurs, c'est sûrement la fatigue qui le fait réfléchir.

Il est pourtant bien obligé d'admettre que la logique de ses réflexions est implacable, et c'est sûrement ça qui le peine à ce point.

Aujourd'hui, la présence de Jack dans son environnement – ou plutôt sa présence dans celui de Jack – ne le rassure pas. Il est tendu, sur ses gardes. Il a mal au cœur et à la tête aussi. Même s'il ne les voit pas, les autres ne le comprennent pas, ne peuvent pas le comprendre, les Gardiens ont la chance de n'avoir jamais la migraine.

Il est midi. Harold et Krokmou mangent. Jack, qui n'en a pas besoin, arrive seulement parce que Harold lui a dit qu'il aimerait bien lui parler. Bizarrement, l'Esprit s'en sent crispé.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demande-t-il et Harold tente d'empêcher ses poils de se hérisser, son cœur de sursauter, ses yeux de papillonner, sa voix de flancher quand ses oreilles entendent ce son chaud et rauque à la fois qui lui enveloppe les entrailles. Le viking en baisse les yeux, il a la détermination qui flanche.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sent vraiment mal. Il a quitté Beurk depuis bientôt un mois, ça fait un mois qu'il est tout seul, avec Krokmou, dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien et qui ne fait pas partie de ceux qu'il aime à découvrir. Un mois qu'Astrid n'est pas là pour l'épauler, le raisonner, lui souffler ce qu'il a à faire. Un mois qu'il est perdu, avec les autres et avec lui-même. Qu'il pense à son village dont personne n'a conscience ici, qu'il se demande s'il pourra y retourner un jour. Qu'il pense aux enfants. Beurk n'est pas immense et Beurk n'est pas comme toutes ces villes, comme Burgess, comme ces contrées présentes sur le Globe auquel se réfèrent toujours les gardiens. Beurk n'est pas un village protégé. Beurk n'a sûrement plus un seul enfant dans son état normal. Et personne ne trouve comment faire pour les aider, même pas ceux dont c'est le rôle. Et personne n'est là pour lui rappeler qui il est. Ni sa mère, ni Astrid. Et Krokmou, et Jack, ne sont pas capables de le faire. Ce n'est pas inscrit dans leur personnalité.

Alors, ça fait beaucoup.  
Il est seul dans un monde qu'il n'aime pas.  
Ses amis, ses soutiens, ne sont pas avec lui.  
Son village se perd, peut-être même se meurt.  
Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer.  
Il est amoureux d'un Gardien.  
Et ça, c'est la goutte de trop.

« Harold ? insiste Jack et il vient s'agenouiller face à lui qui est toujours assis, prend son menton entre ses doigts gelés. Dans ses yeux se lit l'inquiétude. Dans ceux d'Harold pointent des larmes.  
– Je suis mortel, Jack », lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Le premier réflexe de Jack est de répondre que lui aussi. Il ouvre même la bouche pour le lui dire. Et la referme. Harold a toujours les yeux qui se remplissent mais le lit ne déborde pas.

Oui, Harold est mortel et Jack a préféré ne pas y penser jusqu'ici. Parce que pour lui aussi, ça fait beaucoup.  
Il est Gardien de l'Amusement et n'arrive plus vraiment à rire.  
Il doit protéger les enfants, a promis de le faire et n'est pas efficace.  
Les enfants qu'il protège sont menacés par une entité dont il ne connaît rien, dont personne ne connaît rien et même l'Homme de la Lune ne sait pas les aider.  
Il est plongé dans un climat de peur et de tension qui le perturbe.  
Le seul qui l'en protégeait par moments a peur aussi et se sent mal.  
Il ne sait pas réconforter les gens.  
Il est amoureux d'un mortel.  
Lui est presque éternel.  
S'il veut se laisser le droit d'aimer ce mortel, il devra :  
Le voir vieillir.  
Le voir tomber malade. Peut-être par sa faute.  
Le voir mourir.  
Vivre sans lui après sa mort.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait laisser Harold et sa mortalité de côté le temps de remédier au problème des enfants, le temps de trouver leur ennemie, et Pitch, et les combattre, et sauver les enfants. Il voulait profiter un peu de faire semblant de ne pas savoir le risque qu'il encourait à s'attacher au Viking et réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Mais Harold vient de tout faire revenir, il vient d'ouvrir le chemin de son cœur aux brisures et à la peur. Jack en lâche son menton. Dans ses yeux aussi brillent des vaguelettes.

Ils devraient s'embrasser. Ou au moins, se prendre dans leurs bras. Mais aucun n'a la force de soutenir l'autre sans s'effondrer lui-même. Alors Jack finit par partir et les barrières s'effondrent, les gouttes de pluie tombent sur leurs quatre joues sèches. Krokmou vient s'allonger aux côtés de Harold, qui enserre son cou et ne veut pas pleurer, parce qu'il est un chef, un meilleur ami, parce qu'il est Harold et que Harold ne pleure pas.


	9. La fille du roi des Aulnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« La clarté ne naît pas de ce qu'on imagine de clair, mais de ce qu'on prend conscience de l'obscur. »_   
>  _– Carl Gustav Jung_

Les quatre autres gardiens voient ces temps-ci Jack et Harold s'éviter. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, selon eux. Ils n'osent seulement pas avancer l'un vers l'autre, ont quasiment signé l'accord tacite de ne pas en parler, de ne pas se parler, avant d'avoir résolu leur problème majeur – celui des enfants.

C'est le jour. Chacun d'entre eux se trouve dans un lieu différent de la Terre, à chercher des traces puisqu'ils n'ont pour l'instant que ce moyen pour trouver des indices. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, deux yétis apparaissent devant Nord, qui fonce dans l'un deux – lequel proteste. Nord s'en détache et se masse le front.

« Combien de fois j'ai dit d'arriver sur le côté ? s'énerve-t-il, mais les deux créatures protestent dans une langue indescriptible.  
– Quoi ? L'homme de la –… »

Il lâche son front d'un coup, rejoint les yétis dressés en face de lui, lance une boule à neige semblable à celle qu'ils ont utilisée pour que Naama leur indique la possible cachette de leur ennemie invisible, à la différence que cette boule-ci affiche un lieu intérieur, aux meubles majoritairement faits de bois. Au milieu de la pièce se dresse une version miniature de la Terre.

Ils y parviennent quelques secondes plus tard. Dès lors, le père Noël ne prend pas le temps d'examiner les lieux pour tourner une manivelle et appuyer dessus, ce qui fait émaner des continents du Globe diverses aurores boréales.

Fée se trouve près d'un lac quand elle en aperçoit le reflet. Elle s'envole dans la minute.

Bunny est plongé dans des villages de montagnes. Il n'est pas mécontent de quitter cet environnement glacial, qui aurait plus convenu à Jack, quand il tape du pied par terre et plonge dans le Terrier que ce geste a formé.

Sab effectue ses recherches auprès de collines verdoyantes dans lesquelles vivent des habitants, qui ont voulu se couper au maximum de ce monde qui leur convient aussi peu qu'à Harold. Il forme avec son sable un faucon pèlerin au col duquel il s'accroche. Le vent fouette son corps à cent quatre-vingt kilomètres heure.

Jack fouille dans la toundra. C'est difficile. Tout ce blanc qui s'étend à perte de vue habitue la rétine et chaque piste qu'il a crue trouver n'était qu'une hallucination. Il appelle le vent qui l'emmène à son tour.

Harold et Krokmou cherchent dans des égouts depuis ce matin. Ils ont la chance de se trouver près d'une bouche quand les aurores surgissent dans le ciel ; Krokmou informe Harold de leur présence. Le viking monte sur son dos et Krokmou s'élance jusqu'à la sortie près de laquelle ne vit aucun humain, rappelons que les habitants de ce monde-là ignorent complètement que les dragons existent.

Globalement, ils parviennent tous en même temps au Pôle. Aucun d'entre eux n'a besoin de poser la moindre question quand ils voient que la Lune est anormalement visible à travers la fenêtre, dans ce ciel clair et sans nuages. Même Harold comprend, Jack lui a expliqué la manière de communication de l'Homme de la Lune avant qu'ils soient en froid.

A côté de l'ombre habituelle de Pitch se dessine peu à peu une figure féminine plus précise que celle dont parlait l'Homme de la Lune la première fois. Quatre ailes aussi grandes que son corps lui poussent dans le dos. Ses cheveux ondulés s'allongent jusqu'à son ventre, elle a les oreilles d'un elfe et les cornes d'une chèvre, différentes pourtant de celles que portent ces animaux puisque la forme des siennes est creuse là où la leur est bombée.

Les cinq gardiens s'observent, complètement perdus. L'Homme de la Lune a trouvé l'identité de leur ennemie, la leur montre ; mais aucun d'entre eux tous ne sait la reconnaître. Ils ne l'ont jamais vue. Jamais, jamais, jamais, vue.

« C'est la fille du Roi des Aulnes. »

Ils se tournent comme d'un seul corps vers Harold et sa mine grave, son air de chef qui protège les siens est revenu d'un coup. Il a compris, lui. Il sait.

A Beurk et dans les villages alentours, on dit du Roi des Aulnes qu'il envoûte les garçonnets. Il n'a lui-même pour enfants que des filles et prétend avoir l'intention de leur donner des frères, ou de futurs époux, humains. A coups de louanges et de belles promesses, ceux qu'il parvient à faire céder sont en fait asservis ; et ceux qui lui résistent meurent subitement.

Sa benjamine, celle qu'on nomme LA fille du Roi des Aulnes, on en sait peu sur elle. On sait uniquement qu'elle suit son père, envoûte autant garçonnets que fillettes, notamment en prenant l'apparence de leur mère. On dit aussi qu'elle est plus dangereuse que celui qui l'a mise au monde.

Harold raconte tout ça et les autres blanchissent. La fée des dents en frémit même.

« Et où vit-elle ? s'enquit Jack et c'est la première fois depuis leur précédente conversation qu'il s'adresse à Harold, que ses yeux bleus, durs aujourd'hui, rencontrent le vert des siens.  
– Sur une île adjacente à Beurk. »


	10. Combattants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« La lutte est sévère, entre les ténèbres et la lumière. »_   
>  _– Martine Le Coz_

« Alors il faut qu'on y aille ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'écrie Bunny et il tape du pied, décidé à créer un Terrier jusqu'à Beurk – mais aucun creux ne se forme à l'intérieur du sol, ses Terriers ne savent pas situer le village viking.

« T'as raison, fait Jack. C'est par où, ton village ? »

Harold tente de chasser le flux d'émotions qui traverse son cœur, mélange de regrets et de frustration.

« On ne peut pas partir maintenant. »

Le jeune homme ne voit que Jack, mais tous les Gardiens qui s'affairaient, commençaient déjà à prévoir un plan d'attaque, se sont arrêtés d'un seul coup.

« Attends attends attends j'ai pas bien entendu je crois, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Bunny s'adresse à Jack et il est tellement sur les nerfs que le Gardien de l'Amusement se sent obligé de tendre la main vers lui, comme pour l'arrêter, lui dire de se calmer.

« On n'est que sept contre deux entités qui ont enlevé des milliards d'enfants, poursuit Harold quand il voit que Jack l'écoute – et suppose que les autres aussi. On peut pas combattre Pitch et la Fille du Roi des Aulnes en les protégeant à côté.

Un instant, Harold songe que son père serait fier de lui. Lui qui est toujours impulsif d'habitude s'est retrouvé à incarner la voix de la Sagesse auprès des Gardiens, peut-être parce qu'Astrid n'est pas ici pour endosser ce rôle.

– Et tu as une idée ? lui demande Jack – c'est en fait une question de Fée.  
– Non. »

Ils soupirent tous ensemble, s'asseyent. Des tics nerveux plus ou moins visibles les prennent. La patte de Bunny frappe le sol à toute vitesse.

Ils réfléchissent. C'est difficile. Les enfants sont en danger, les minutes s'écoulent et ils n'agissent pas. Ne font rien. Restent immobile. Parce que le problème auquel ils sont confrontés les dépasse toujours ; moins qu'avant, mais toujours. Ils ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune n'a appelé aucun renfort.

Des formes sablées se forment au-dessus de la tête de Sab au bout de vingt minutes de silence pesant. On voit une famille évoluer. L'enfant se dirige vers la Fille du Roi des Aulnes en laissant ses parents derrière lui. Son père court vers lui, prend sa main – l'enfant s'extirpe de sa poigne. La mère arrive et la Fille du Roi des Aulnes disparaît. L'enfant reste auprès de sa mère.

Ils se lèvent soudain, à l'unisson. Le viking en sursaute. Jack lui explique l'idée de Sab. Ils ont besoin des mères du monde entier.

« Je veux bien, commence Harold, mais comment on les prévient ? »

Ils s'arrêtent encore et Bunny voit rouge, il se retient de ne pas se battre avec le chef de Beurk – probablement l'aurait-il déjà fait si celui-ci pouvait le frapper, pour le moment il ne peut que le traverser. Le Gardien de l'Espoir est furieux contre lui qui garde beaucoup trop les pieds sur Terre à son goût, qui leur fait perdre espoir à chaque fois qu'une piste leur vient, et qui, surtout, a raison à chaque fois.

Parce que c'est vrai. Les adultes, les mères ne voient pas les Gardiens. Elles ne croient plus au Lapin de Pâques, à la Fée des dents, au Père Noël, au Marchand de Sable, n'ont pour la plupart jamais cru en Jack Frost et feraient une syncope si un viking chevauchant un dragon venait frapper chez elles, d'autant plus que faire du porte-à-porte sur la Terre entière prendrait de ce temps qu'ils n'ont plus.

Nord fait les cent pas, comme à chaque fois qu'ils doivent trouver une solution peu évidente. Tapote le manche de son sabre.

« Il y a une solution, rappelle-t-il, le front creusé par la réflexion. Je le sens. Dans ma bedaine », et puisque son ventre a souvent de l'esprit, les autres lui font confiance – ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

« Voilà ! » s'écrie le Père Noël et ceux qui l'observaient s'écartent automatiquement de lui alors qu'il n'a même pas brandi son sabre. Nord ne s'en formalise pas. « Bon. Ce n'est pas Noël ni Pâques, les mamans ne perdent plus leurs dents et ne jouent pas dans la neige. Mais elles rêvent toujours ! », et c'est là qu'il sort son sabre du fourreau pour le pointer sur Sab qui s'envole. « Si on mélangeait mes boules à neige avec ton sable, on pourrait leur envoyer le chemin pour les retrouver ! »

Sab hoche vivement la tête, tout sourire, et commence à créer du sable tandis que des yétis s'affairent à apporter des boules à neige. Il redescend pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Un point d'interrogation arrive au-dessus de ses cheveux. Ils ont le lieu où se cachent Pitch et la Fille du Roi des Aulnes, ils ont le moyen de prévenir les mères ; mais pas l'endroit où se trouvent les enfants.

Mais Fée est persuadée qu'ils tiennent la solution.

« Approche », propose Jack à Harold – elle en est encore responsable.

Harold s'exécute. Jack glisse une boule à neige entre ses mains calleuses, prend soin d'empêcher le moindre contact de leurs doigts, le moindre toucher de leurs peaux, le moindre frémissement de leurs cœurs. De nombreuses autres boules sont empilées au sol ou portées par des yétis, des lutins, les Gardiens et Krokmou qui joue avec quelques-unes, comme un chat amusé par une pelote de laine.

« Conduis-nous vers Beurk », ordonne le viking à celle qu'il tient.

Il ne peut réprimer son sourire qui s'installe. D'abord parce qu'il est entouré de magie et qu'en parlant à la boule, c'est un peu comme s'il en faisait lui-même. Ensuite parce qu'il le voit enfin, le bout de ce tunnel, le bout du trou à rat dans lequel il croyait de plus en plus voir terminer ses jours, parce qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir revenir dans sa dimension en empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient aucune solution et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la force de rentrer à Beurk sans avoir de remède.

Dans l'objet qu'il tient apparaît son île. Il reconnaîtrait sa Grand Place entre toutes. Les autres boules imitent la première. Le système fonctionne.

Harold sourit un peu plus et ses yeux s'embuent même. Il revoit son village depuis ce monde étranger. Il va rentrer chez lui. Retrouver Astrid, sa mère, ses amis ; alors il n'aura plus besoin d'être si terre-à-terre, si inquiet, si sérieux, il remportera d'autres courses de dragons, vendra d'autres outils pour vikings et montures, endossera un rôle de chef plus léger que celui qu'il avait jusque là. Il reverra les enfants jouer avec les bébés dragons, courir en criant, en riant tout autour du village. Il ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi ému et impatient de rentrer qu'à l'instant où il jette la boule devant lui. On place les autres dans d'immenses sacs pour que Sab les rallie à ses songes lorsqu'il connaîtra l'emplacement exact de la prison des enfants. Harold est le premier qui marche à l'intérieur.

***

« HAROLD EST DE RETOUR ! »

C'est une femme aux traits tirés qui a hurlé dans la nuit noire. Rapidement, les lanternes de chaque maison s'allument, des gens sortent de chez eux, vérifient sa présence, certains vont prévenir le reste du village et d'autres entourent leur chef, l'assaillent de questions. A-t-il trouvé de l'aide, où s'en est-il allé, comment a-t-il fait pour retrouver sa route, a-t-il suffisamment dormi, revient-il avec une solution à leur problème, qui est l'étrange garçon aux vêtements surprenants qui l'accompagne ?

Mais toutes ces questions sont balayées lorsque la foule est obligée de s'écarter – deux voix masculines et une voix féminine un peu nasillarde lancent des « poussez-vous, dégagez, allez ! » –. Une jeune blonde, celle qui ne parlait pas, arrive avant les autres pour se jeter dans les bras de Harold, qui recule de plusieurs pas tant elle a pris d'élan. Jack, en retrait malgré l'interrogatoire que lui passent les villageois, songe amèrement que cette viking semble avoir tout d'une chef. De la femme d'un chef.

« Astrid, rit celui-ci en passant ses grandes mains sur ses omoplates, moi aussi je – … »

Mais une gifle de sa part l'empêche de poursuivre. Par automatisme, Jack fait un pas en avant, presque prêt à le défendre. Ce mouvement n'échappe ni aux Gardiens invisibles, ni à trois des cinq qui ont poussé les autres tout à l'heure. L'un est grand, aux cheveux longs, bruns et tressés ; l'autre, blond, est assez joufflu ; les mèches du plus petit sont noires et en bataille. Les deux derniers du groupe, visiblement jumeaux, sont trop occupés à se chamailler.

« Ça, c'est pour être parti tout seul pendant un mois, fait la dénommée Astrid.  
– Mais… commence à protester Harold, coupé par le baiser qu'elle pose sur sa joue.  
– Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste. »

Jack recule le pied qu'il avait avancé, comme brûlé à vif. Harold fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Maintenant, reprend Astrid, tu nous expliques comment tu es rentré ?  
– Ouais, intervient celui aux cheveux noirs, et c'est qui le mec bizarre ?  
– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? veut savoir le joufflu.  
– Attendez, les interrompt le chef. Je répondrai en chemin, on n'a plus le temps là. »

Ils se taisent alors : Harold est rarement si grave. Ses amis qui allaient jusqu'à pousser les autres pour attendre le jeune homme s'écartent par automatisme quand il s'avance vers le peuple, prend la parole avec une voix suffisamment puissante pour être audible.

« L'entité qui enlève et remplace nos enfants est la fille du Roi des Aulnes et elle vit sur l'île de Frigg. On aura besoin de l'aide des hommes et des femmes sans enfants ; aux mères, vos enfants ont été envoûtés et auront besoin de vous pour revenir à eux. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous avertir de l'endroit où elle les cache. A ceux qui partent, attention aux Grimores ! »

Jamais Jack n'a vu Harold aussi déterminé, aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Sa dévotion pour son peuple force le respect de quiconque l'observe et refait jaillir encore plus fort qu'avant quelque chose dans son ventre. Ça bat à l'intérieur comme les mains des villageois qui crient qu'ils sont tous avec lui et qu'ils viendront à bout de cette fée.

Tant d'engouement revigore les Gardiens ; ils ne sont plus seuls. Ils auront l'aide de milliards de mères pour sauver des milliards d'enfants, et tout un village de vikings et de dragons pour venir à bout de leurs deux ennemis.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'écrie le chef, un sourire amusé, carnassier presque, sur les lèvres. Jack le trouve beau.

Certains courent chercher leurs dragons, d'autres montent sur leur dos et franchissent leurs haches.

« Allez mon grand, fait le viking en s'avançant vers Krokmou. On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! » 

Le dragon frémit, prêt à attaquer. La partie en tissu de son aile caudale se déploie, activée par la jambe en acier de son meilleur ami. Il demande à Ereth d'aller chercher cinq dragons pour leurs invités et lui promet d'expliquer ce nombre quand ils seront en vol.

Du côté des invisibles, Bunny refuse catégoriquement de monter sur une quelconque bête volante.

« Allez, l'embête Jack et heureusement pour lui qu'Ereth s'est envolé, parce qu'il lui semblerait parler au vent lui-même. On est sur une île, tu peux pas franchir la mer avec un Terrier.  
– Je – J'te signale que j'me débrouille très bien avec les continents, se défend le lapin.  
– C'est ça », s'amuse le Gardien, qui sait pertinemment que Bunny utilise des bateaux pour changer de continent, tout en ayant le mal de mer.

Ereth libère bientôt le Pooka de cette conversation, tout en le condamnant quand il apporte cinq dragons pour cinq gardiens, bien qu'il ne puisse voir que Jack. A celui-ci, il confie un Briseur de Glace qui semble aussi malicieux que lui. Le garçon, par ailleurs, affiche un sourire ravi.

***

Harold a expliqué à son entourage l'histoire des Gardiens et la présence de ces quatre dragons sans cavaliers. Heureusement pour tous, et enfin surtout, les vikings, après son récit, furent capables de les percevoir. Harold lui-même fut surpris de les voir à son tour, après plusieurs semaines à ne pas le pouvoir. Peut-être le fait que ses amis vikings parlent avec des entités étrangères et invisibles a pu agir sur son esprit. Comme si la certitude de savoir que, s'il était fou, ils l'étaient tout autant, rassurait son réalisme.

L'odeur nauséabonde parvient à leurs narines avant même que leurs yeux aperçoivent l'île. Seule la destruction s'y trouve. Les arbres qui y restent sont morts, secs et tombés, l'eau n'est plus que marais et même une aura malfaisante semble noircir les nuages qui l'entourent. Certains dragons frissonnent. Le Briseur de Glace ne s'amuse pas plus que son cavalier.

« On va se séparer, décide Harold, son air déterminé toujours collé sur le visage. On va faire huit équipes de vingt-cinq, j'veux six dragons de chaque élément dans toutes les équipes et vous serez guidés par Astrid, ma mère, Geulfor, Rustik, Varek, Ereth, Cranedur et Kognedur, ou moi. Les Gardiens, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Ça vous va ? »

Tous acquiescent. Chaque personne citée s'en va faire ses équipes. Puisqu'il n'est plus contraint de parler à Jack pour s'adresser aux autres, c'est à Fée que Harold explique son idée. Les vikings encercleront l'île et l'infiltreront. On entendra si une bataille éclate ; et ce phénomène ne pourra arriver que s'ils tombent sur Pitch ou la Fille du Roi des Aulnes. C'est là, et seulement là, que les Esprits entreront en compte et viendront se battre ensemble.

Il ne laisse ni à Bunny, ni à Jack le temps de protester. Il monte sur Krokmou et décolle, sa troupe de vingt-quatre le suivant en silence. Bientôt, on ne voit plus aux alentours la moindre créature.

Chaque seconde voit s'écouler un siècle. L'air est beaucoup trop calme. Puant mais silencieux, noirâtre mais tranquille. Des enfants sont en danger dans le monde qui les entoure et les Gardiens sont immobiles. Tout un village sorti d'un autre temps infiltre une île dangereuse où vit une fée maléfique et les Légendes n'agissent en rien. Elles en deviennent folles.

Le Lapin et le givré, surtout. Ils veulent passer à l'action. L'agitation de leurs dragons et l'ambiance électrique qui perturbe chacune des trois personnes qui les entourent peuvent en témoigner.

***

Toujours pas un bruit dans l'oreillette. Toujours pas d'incendie à l'horizon. Toujours pas de bataille à signaler.

Seulement un dragon, son cavalier sur le dos. Ils ne connaissent pas ce viking. Ce n'est pas l'un des proches amis du chef de Beurk ; c'est un envoyé.

« Harold m'envoie vous dire qu'on a trouvé les enfants. Ils sont tous sur l'île. Il dit que vous pourrez bientôt appeler les mères, que vous pouvez commencer à mettre le plan à exécution et qu'on fera en sorte d'écarter les enfants au moment du combat. On n'en sait pas plus. Personne n'a encore trouvé la Fille du Roi des – … »

Des dragons qui hurlent coupent l'envoyé dans sa phrase. Les Gardiens sont de nouveau alertes et un fragment de ce qu'il restait de l'île se voit tout d'un coup enflammé. Sab, Nord, leurs dragons et les deux Gronks qui portaient les sacs remplis de boules à neige commencent l'opération « mères venant en rêve récupérer leurs enfants ». Les autres ont déjà filé droit vers le champ de bataille.

Lorsque Jack y parvient, c'est déjà l'hécatombe. Les dragons ont cerné la Fée bloquée au centre, enflammant les rares arbres qui restaient inflammables. Contrairement au Croquemitaine, elle est incapable de se téléporter ; la voilà qui se bat contre plusieurs vikings. Les enfants sur le sol hurlent et tombent et pleurent. Jack ne sait pas comment les bébé-Fées ont pu arriver là, mais les voilà qui aident leur Reine à les rassurer.

Les enfants qui ne sont pas assis par terre ont le corps, mais pas l'âme de ce à quoi ils ressemblent. Chacun porte une brindille dans sa main droite et se bat comme il peut contre les assaillants de celle qui les a créés.

« On a trouvé la Fée, mais le Croquemitaine s'est enfui et on n'arrive pas à éloigner les vrais enfants en la neutralisant », explique Astrid tandis qu'elle se bat avec le clone d'une fillette.

Jack hoche la tête, bien qu'elle ne le voit plus. Il glace les changelings qui s'attaquent à ses jambes – parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, des changelings. Des enfants-fées qui remplacent les enfants humains et qui ne meurent qu'à condition qu'on les détache des branches qu'ils tiennent fermement. Ça paraît clair, maintenant. Il n'a pas le temps de se fustiger de n'avoir pas trouvé plus tôt, avoir enfin compris lui rend la force de se battre.

Il voit vite de nouveaux groupes de villageois arriver, jusqu'à celui de Harold qui pourrait être le dernier. Il n'y a plus de différend, maintenant. Plus de brisement de cœur, plus de place à l'amour. Juste un combat pour les enfants, pour un village et pour le monde. Ils n'ont plus le temps de s'en vouloir.

« Est-ce qu'il en reste ? demande le Gardien au chef, qui partait vers leur ennemie.

Harold se tourne vers lui.

– Non, j'crois que tout le monde est là.  
– OK. N'ayez pas peur du froid et chargez-vous de sortir un maximum d'enfants de cette forêt. Ah, et si une partie de ton village pouvait les surveiller le temps que les mères arrivent…  
– Jack ! »

C'est la voix de Bunny. Par automatisme, l'Esprit hivernal se baisse ; le Lapin bondit précisément entre lui et le viking, saute sur quelques têtes de dragons tout en lançant frénétiquement les boomerangs qui lui reviennent. La Fille du Roi des Aulnes a saisi un dragon, prête à s'envoler par-dessus la frontière de feu.

« Fais ce que t'as à faire », lance Harold à Jack avant de s'envoler à son tour vers la femme que Krokmou assaille de rayons plasma. Fée est déjà sur le terrain, prête à la prendre au corps-à-corps ; mais une vague de sable noir l'ensevelit trop vite. La Fille du Roi des Aulnes s'est échappée du cercle. Elle est libre et c'est Pitch qui l'a délivrée.

« OK, décide Jack assez fort pour que quelques-uns l'entendent, alors même qu'il s'est joint au cortège entourant les malfaisants. On change de plan ! »

Et sans qu'on s'y attende, il tourne le dos à Pitch et à la fée et s'élance pour recouvrir de glace ce fragment de l'île. Astrid, en comprenant ce qu'il fait, quitte le groupe pour ordonner à certains vikings de les suivre, à d'autres de rester – pour éliminer les derniers changelings et surveiller les enfants d'ici à ce que leurs mères interviennent. Sous l'ordre de Harold, ceux qui se battaient déjà en hauteur encerclent Jack et volent autour de lui pendant qu'il semble courir dans les airs, formant un igloo gigantesque juste au-dessus des têtes de ceux qui sont à terre. 

Le rire glaçant de Pitch parvient à leurs oreilles mais Jack n'en a que faire. Le croquemitaine disparaît de cette manière dont il a le pouvoir et c'est sur la terre ferme qu'il réapparaît. Certains de ceux qui entourent Jack ont des bruits horrifiés, lui reste concentré sur sa tâche, entend et voit à peine ce qu'il se passe. Ceux qui devaient rester sous l'igloo, commandés par Geulfor, s'empressent d'exiler Pitch de la construction. La seule réaction de celui-ci est d'envoyer une immense faux sculptée en glace noire vers le plus jeune des Gardiens, qui la prend de plein fouet et hurle de douleur en commençant à chuter.

« Jack ! » s'écrie Harold en menant Krokmou pour qu'il se retourne et intercepte le blessé dans sa chute. Les autres se sont laissés distraire et la fée a eu le temps de lancer une attaque suffisamment puissante pour s'enfuir, malgré la résistance du dragon qu'elle chevauche. A croire qu'elle peut presque envoûter aussi les créatures ; moins qu'un Alpha bien sûr, moins que Krokmou, mais tout de même. Elle est puissante jusque dans la nature et c'est mauvais pour leurs projets.

Harold a calé Jack entre ses jambes, son dos sur son torse. Le Gardien est sonné, il gémit sa douleur.

« Je dois terminer, réussit-il à dire. Sinon les enfants…  
– Les dragons qui crachent de la glace s'en chargent, répond Harold alors que Krokmou continue d'attaquer son adversaire de rayons plasma et que lui-même furette les alentours pour trouver un moyen d'en venir à bout. Occupez-vous du Croquemitaine ! s'écrie-t-il à l'attention des Gardiens ; On se charge de l'autre ! »

Jack a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un soupir du fond de l'âme s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et il relâche son corps, comme soulagé d'avoir fait son maximum et que d'autres aient pris la relève. Harold peine à rester concentré sur la Princesse des Aulnes, sur les éléments qui sont à sa disposition pour la neutraliser, sur Pitch qui doit coûte que coûte rester loin de celle-ci, et sur Jack qui ne doit pas s'endormir. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'un Gardien pouvait mourir autrement qu'en tombant dans l'oubli. Qu'un Gardien pouvait être blessé à mort par une autre Légende. Est-ce vraiment possible, d'ailleurs ? Jack peut-il mourir par la main de Pitch ou n'est-il que blessé ?

« Oh…  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète le Gardien – en fronçant seulement les sourcils plus fort qu'auparavant et en faisant l'effort d'être audible.  
– C'est une Fée Métamorphe. »

Jack se tourne légèrement et ouvre les yeux. La Fille du Roi des Aulnes n'est plus sur son dragon. Elle parvient pourtant à se maintenir dans les airs et ça paraît étrange, parce qu'elle n'en semblait pas capable quand le cercle incendiaire la menaçait encore. Jusqu'à ce que du feu s'échappe de sa bouche et Jack comprend soudain la notion de « fée métamorphe ». Elle a pris de sa monture ce qu'elle pouvait copier.

« VAREK ! » hurle Harold. « EXPLIQUE ! »

Là, Jack entend des bribes d'explications de la part de l'ami joufflu de Harold, qui crie probablement pour être entendu et annonce tout ce qu'il sait du dragon qu'elle montait. Le chef écoute, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune information ne lui manque sur son adversaire.

« OK mon grand », commence Harold en penchant son torse vers l'encolure de Krokmou – mais sur cette encolure gît un Jack à peine conscient, qui a pourtant gardé suffisamment de force pour trouver le jeune homme très, très près de son buste. « On va passer derrière elle. Je sais pas si une métamorphe peut être aussi sensible à l'Inferno qu'un vrai dragon mais on va la neutraliser. »

Krokmou secoue la tête de haut en bas. Harold échange avec Astrid un regard entendu ; celle-ci parle à Tempête, qui s'empresse de lancer des offenses de plus en plus rapides à la métamorphe, suivie d'autres dragons qui donnent tout ce qu'ils ont, tout ce qu'ils peuvent donner malgré la puissance, la dangerosité, la perniciosité de leur opposante. Ils vivent comme un dernier combat, prêts à se sacrifier tant que leur décès sert. Jack sent bientôt le vent fouetter son visage, Krokmou est passé à travers la foule pour parvenir derrière la femme.

« Et c'est parti », souffle le dragonnier avant de sauter de sa selle pour déployer son costume. Jack manque toujours de force mais l'observe, pour le voir vaincre leur ennemie, pour trouver la force, aussi, de reprendre lui-même la bataille. Krokmou assure ses arrières.

Mais une nouvelle vague noire arrive par-dessous et Harold ne s'en rend pas compte.

Jack saute à son tour de Krokmou, qui a réagi lui aussi en s'envolant vers le viking. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Un dragon, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut rien face à Pitch. C'est Jack qui se place en barrière, fébrile, encore sonné par sa précédente attaque qui a glacé ses entrailles – parce que, si la dernière fois Pitch avait réussi à transformer les rêves en cauchemars, il a cette fois-ci trouvé le moyen de faire de l'amusement une peur et un danger mortel –, place son bâton devant lui et dresse toute une protection glaciaire, un mur froid que la peur commence déjà à envahir. La protection n'est pas assez épaisse, il le sent, les autres aussi. Jack est beaucoup trop faible pour protéger Harold, ce mur ne tiendra pas plus de quelques secondes. Les autres Gardiens attaquent le Croquemitaine avec plus de ferveur, décidés à détourner son attention, mais la Peur a déjà enseveli le mur de Jack.

Cernée de tous côtés, la Fille du Roi des Aulnes reçoit de plein fouet le poids du chef viking, qui s'accroche à son dos et entoure sa tête d'une poudre qu'il fait exploser. Quand il estime en avoir fini avec elle, il pique vers le sol et ce sont Kranedur, Kognedur et leur dragon à deux têtes qui l'interceptent, Krokmou étant lui-même en train d'envoyer des rayons plasma sur la femme-dragon. Si elle ne peut mourir, du moins restera-t-elle K.O. un long moment après ce combat-là.

Jack a la vision qui se trouble, tremblant sous la pression de la peur dans sa glace, l'invasion de Pitch au sein-même de son pouvoir, dans son bâton, dans ses veines. Le mur est sur le point d'éclater en des milliards d'obscurs flocons mi-neige mi-cauchemars lorsque soudain Jack sent ses forces revenir. Il en retrouve tellement qu'il peut renforcer la barrière, l'épaissir, faire pression sur la peur qui gronde à l'intérieur. Le mur rectangulaire se transforme en boule énorme et peu à peu son cœur terrifiant, noir d'épouvante et d'insécurité, rétrécit, rétrécit et s'éteint à jamais. La boule géante de glace explose et il n'y a plus rien, Jack Frost a réussi, Jack Frost est de nouveau venu à bout de la Peur. Cerné par les autres Gardiens, Pitch, affaibli, a disparu. La Fille du Roi des Aulnes est tombée, inerte, sur l'igloo que les dragons ont réussi à clore. Dessous se trouvent des enfants et des femmes qui sourient ou qui pleurent, les uns dans les bras des autres.

Rasséréné, Jack s'en va retrouver les Légendes. Fée vole vite autour d'eux, pleine de cette énergie qu'ils viennent de retrouver. Bunny marmonne des « ouais, et qu'on vous y reprenne pas ! » à qui veut bien entendre qu'il est le plus fort, Nord sautille d'un pied sur l'autre et Sab a un sourire qui plane sur ses lèvres. La fée des dents, dans sa hâte, fonce en riant dans les bras d'un Jack qui sourit mais recule. Plutôt que de se loger sur les côtes de la femme-colibri, ses mains restent en suspend de chaque côté de son corps.

Il est temps que les mères et leurs enfants enfin conscients, de ce qui les entoure et de ce jeune âge que n'ont pas su usurper les changelings, rentrent pour retrouver le reste de leurs familles. Le Marchand de Sable en fera son affaire.

Jack s'autorise alors à croiser le regard de Harold, mais détourne le sien quand il voit Astrid poser ses lèvres sur sa joue droite qu'elle vient probablement d'écraser du poing. Il aimerait lui parler et n'est pourtant plus sûr d'en avoir encore le droit, la permission. L'envie.


	11. Jusqu'à la fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme_   
>  _Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour_   
>  _Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme_   
>  _Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour. »_   
>  _– William Shakespeare_

Jack et Harold ont fini par être tranquilles. Après le tumulte de la bataille, Sab et Nord ont renvoyé les familles chez elles, les guerriers vikings sont rentrés à Beurk les uns après les autres et il n'y a plus qu'une trentaine de personnes sur l'île calcinée de Frigg. L'Esprit et le chef ignorent encore si leurs amis les ont volontairement laissés seuls ou s'ils avaient juste autre chose à faire.

« Tu m'as fait peur » est la première phrase qu'Harold trouve à dire. Ses yeux baissés regardent ailleurs. « J'ai cru que… »

Jack n'ose pas le regarder non plus. Son cœur bat aussi fort que celui du viking et il est mal à l'aise, gêné d'en être là, à ce moment-là, ce moment post-combat qu'ils attendent depuis si longtemps tout en en ayant peur, ce moment auquel ils ont reporté tout ce qu'ils ont vécu à deux, les explications, les réflexions, la sagesse, l'amour. Ce moment qui fera de leur histoire une naissance ou une mort, quelque chose de mort-né ou quelque chose de vrai, de concret, de vivable.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Astrid ? »

Le viking relève la tête, assez surpris par la question. Fronce les sourcils, le croyait-il du genre à tromper sa femme dans son dos, et mettre en jeu les sentiments d'un amant quelconque ?

« C'est ma meilleure amie. »

Un très léger soupir de soulagement émane du Gardien, qui fait quatre pas vers lui. Ils sont physiquement très proches l'un de l'autre. Leur différence de taille pousse Jack à lever le menton vers Harold, et Harold à baisser le sien vers Jack, pour qu'ils puissent toujours rester yeux dans les yeux. Perturbé par leur proximité, Harold est presque prêt à reculer.

« Ça ne pose pas de problème si je fais ça, alors ? »

Dans les yeux du plus petit brille une malice qui s'en était allée. Un léger sourire point sur ses lèvres et il se dresse sur ses doigts de pieds, penche la tête, colle leurs lèvres, passe les bras autour de son cou, ses épaules, les mains dans ses cheveux. Par automatisme, Harold pose les siennes sur ses côtes.

Il est surpris par ce baiser. Parce que Jack n'est pas tactile. Jack était déjà physiquement distant avant qu'ils soient en froid, Jack ne serre jamais ni de main ni de corps, Jack n'ose même pas rendre ses étreintes à Fée. Ça le gêne, tout ça. Et qu'il soit le meneur de ce jeu à deux-là, qu'il soit à l'origine de ce rapprochement, la jambe responsable de ce pas en avant, chamboule le viking plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Harold ne peut pas cesser de réfléchir, se demander pourquoi, ce que tout ça veut dire, il a même l'impression que cette action contraire à celles que Jack a l'habitude d'agencer n'est rien de plus qu'un effort de sa part pour lui dire adieu dans les formes.

Il a les larmes aux yeux quand le baiser se rompt, le cœur qui bondit, qui rugit sa colère et son désespoir, qui est tombé à terre, à peine vivant et qui rampe pourtant, qui lève une main vers ce ciel où Jack repartira. Il ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tout seul maintenant qu'il a appris à partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami, un parent. Il a déjà perdu son père. Il y a déjà une place dans son cœur qu'on a laissée vacante et qu'on ne saura plus combler avant le Valhalla. Un autre de ses piliers ne peut pas s'effondrer, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Harold resserre leur étreinte et Jack sourit, très légèrement, presque avec peine, pose un baiser furtif sur l'extrémité gauche de sa mâchoire carrée.

« Je… »

Harold ne sait pas. Harold ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire, ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il serait juste de dire. Peut-il seulement lui demander de leur donner leur chance, de courir le risque de l'aimer en sachant qu'il vieillira, qu'il mourra et que lui restera toujours jeune, avec son corps de quatorze ans, veuf pour des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers d'années, veuf pour l'éternité sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que vivre avec, sans pouvoir espérer le rejoindre bientôt, comme son père attendait de rejoindre sa mère ? A-t-il le droit de lui imposer ça ? Ce n'est pas lui qui souffrirait. Ce n'est pas lui, le condamné. C'est Jack. Il ne peut pas. Tant pis pour lui ; une souffrance humaine ne peut être éternelle. Un humain meurt. Pas un Gardien.

Alors il le relâche, s'apprête à s'éloigner. Jack aussi a les larmes aux yeux. Harold aimerait lui dire de partir maintenant, de s'en aller, de rentrer chez lui, à Burgess, dans son monde, sa dimension. De ne pas faire durer ces adieux qui sont déjà trop longs, parce qu'il est comme déjà parti. Son corps est là et pourtant Harold sait depuis des jours que Jack n'est plus avec lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demande celui-ci.

Harold a le cœur qui sursaute.

Oui,  
je t'aime,  
j'aime ce que tu fais,  
j'aime ce que tu dis,  
j'aime ce en quoi tu crois,  
j'aime tes airs de gamin,  
de crétin,  
quand tu t'inquiètes pour les enfants,  
quand tu provoques les gens,  
quand t'oses pas t'approcher,  
parce que t'es pas habitué,  
pas prêt,  
j'aime la douceur que t'as,  
quand t'es là,  
quand t'es toi  
et quand t'es avec moi,  
j'aime les rêves que tu chéris,  
l'amusement que tu protèges,  
je t'aime surtout quand tu souris,  
et quand tu joues avec la neige,  
j'aime Jack Frost, j'aime un esprit,  
un Gardien qui joue et rit,  
je suis mortel et j'aime, moi  
un jeune homme qui ne l'est pas

« Oui », souffle Harold en baissant à nouveau ses yeux tous pleins d'une pluie qui tombera un jour, comme l'aveu d'une faute qu'on paiera pour toujours.

Jack sourit un peu plus et pose ses doigts froids sur son menton, lui fait lever la tête. Il est triste et en même temps il rayonne, avec ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus qui pétillent, son sourire revenu d'entre les catacombes.

« Alors ça peut se faire. »

Et il l'embrasse encore, et Harold frissonne, ça n'a plus le même ton, plus le même goût que tout à l'heure, plus celui du départ, plus celui des adieux, celui d'une promesse, une force, un courage, un amour qu'il n'est pas sûr de mériter, un amour que Jack a choisi tout seul, à qui il a décidé de donner une chance, et ça vaut tout, cette décision, ça vaut la distance, leurs deux dimensions, ça vaut la vieillesse et la mort et l'attente, la séparation, la peine, le chagrin, ça vaut tout ça et tellement plus, ça vaut la joie et les sourires, les rires, les jeux, les gamineries, le bonheur, l'hédonisme, ça vaut tout et ça vaut eux deux. Ensemble pour des années, jusqu'à la mort, le Valhalla. Et quoi ? Ils finiront bien par se retrouver, la Terre ne peut pas séparer pour toujours deux personnes qui s'aiment.


End file.
